


Solve for X

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Mathematics, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: This is a haiku ficlet written for YGO Collab SpiritGate 13! Just a bit of fun!
Relationships: Chaseshipping - Relationship, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	Solve for X

"Ok, I think I'm getting a handle on these math formulas," Honda sighed. He looked at the math books and notes spread over the bed. "Thanks, Ryuji. I really couldn't have done any of this without you. Hey! That pizza I put in is probably ready. I'll go grab it."

Ryuji fell back on the papers, growling in frustration. Yes, Hiroto needed a math tutor, but that wasn't why he'd volunteered for it! The boy was either too blind or too square to see what was going on, but Ryuji figured he could find the root of that problem. He swept the notes out of the way, took off his pants, and placed the open algebra book in his lap.

"Oh good you're back," he said, softly, warmly, inviting as Hiroto returned bearing a pizza and sodas. His eyes grew wide. Ryuji threw his would-be lover his best come hither look. "Put those down. Let's do a little review. Come over here and see if you can solve for x."


End file.
